


Flufftober-1

by Flipscribble55



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOMAF - Fandom, ACOTAR, acofas, acowar - Fandom
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, Changing Leaves, F/M, Flufftober, fall fluff, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipscribble55/pseuds/Flipscribble55
Summary: 1st time seeing a changing of the leaves





	Flufftober-1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st time seeing a changing of the leaves

“This is dumb,” her coat was already zipped to her throat and her hat was pulled down past her eyebrows barely showing any of her face. Her boots stomped on the ground as they made their way up a set of stairs. But nothing was keeping the chill away no matter how much she moved to try and stay warm.

Her boyfriend turned back and smirked at her. “Feyre darling, I promise. It will be worth it,” he pulled one of her mittened hands to his lips and blew some air into them. His violet eyes bore into hers and Feyre started to feel something in her core warm-up. “Besides I promised you a large hot chocolate and a back rub when we get back to our room.”

She harumphed and continued climbing. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy being outside, she often went hunting and took walks in the woods…but when her boyfriend said he wanted to take her on a romantic weekend getaway to his cabin in the woods she hadn’t necessarily thought to pack her thermal underwear, wool socks, and a real jacket.

Although there were leaves withered and crumpled on the ground crunching her feet, the air still felt alive. Magical. Maybe it was this place. She did love the cabin and the limited surrounding area that she had seen thus far mostly because it was so unlike where she had grown up. Dead sparse trees filled the woods behind her house, most of the leaves covered with black spots and slowly dying limbs that could fall at any time.

She jerked when Rhys pulled her hat down over her eyes, shrieking in protest as they reached the top step.

“Not yet, just trust me. I want it to be a surprise.”

“You’re full of surprises, just don’t let me fall.”

He kissed her temple and let him guide her around the throngs of people. While they stood in a line he rubbed her arms or would pull her into his jacket to keep her warm with the heat that radiated off him.

She heard a whirr of machinery and was gently pushed back into a seat lurching forwards and upwards. Panic seized her as she tried to pull up her hat.

“Shh, shh, sorry I should have warned you. It’s a quick trip I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Tentatively she rested back against him as he slid his arm around her waist. She tried her best to listen to what was happening around her but only heard machinery and distant voices shrieking with laughter.

Finally, Rhys pulled her back gently and raised the bar as their seat slowed. He kept his arm around her waist as he helped her off the moving seat.”

“Okay, Prick, I’ve played along can I fix my hat now?”

Hot breath caressed her as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Just riiiight….here.”

He dragged her a few steps then stood behind her and wrapped herself entirely around him.

Raising her hands slowly to her hat to see if he would stop her she pushed it back off her eyes.

And quickly staggered back, thankful to have Rhys as support. The view. She couldn’t believe it. It was stunning.

They were standing at the top of a mountain looking down at the trees that had turned fiery shades of red, orange and yellow. She had never seen anything like it. It spanned for miles and miles around them.

“This is the lower mountain. If you want we can walk down and go higher so you can see even more.”

She turned her face to his. “I can’t believe, this is amazing. Thank you so much. I just wish-”

“You had a sketchbook and some pencils?” Out of his back pocket, he pulled one of the smaller books she kept at his place and a small sampling of pencils.

Eyes filling with tears she turned to kiss him. “You are something else.”

After placing a full kiss to her lips he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a small booth.

“I think you’ll be happier if we get a thermos of hot cider, that way we won’t freeze as we take our time down.”

She hesitated standing next to him in line. “I don’t need to sketch, we can just walk to the bottom. I don’t want to slow you down.” Her last relationship had been so tense. She never wanted to add that tension with Rhys, he was so sweet she didn’t want to lose him.

Handing over a few bills he grabbed the small bag with their thermos and mugs and looked her in the eye. “I love watching the world come to life from your hands. I would sit and watch paint dry if it meant being with you,” he said it with so much sincerity it made her chest ache, “Now, we are going to walk down this mountain. We are going to be adorable. We are going to stay out here as long as you want then tonight I’ll run us a hot bath and we’ll order in. Deal?”

He held out his hand and waggled her fingers, “Explore with me Feyre, darling.”

She smiled and grabbed his hand, and began their afternoon of adventures.


End file.
